


Come live in my life

by FancifulRivers



Series: faded morning glories and hopes for a better future [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Poisoning, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buttercups grow in the field behind the school. Chara's not supposed to go back there.</p>
<p>They love breaking the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come live in my life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale.

You're not supposed to wander off on your own.

You're not supposed to leave your crutches in a heap by the bus stop bench either, but you do it anyway because you're tired of lugging them around. The clank against the ground makes you feel like you're part robot. It would be kind of cool if you didn't hurt so much.

Frisk's late and Asriel's late too, and it's just you. So of course you decide to climb the hill behind the school. It's a lot smaller than Mt. Ebott, but the slope beneath your feet feels familiar anyway. The sun beats down on your head, and you can feel its warmth across the creak of your shoulders. Your back hurts and your feet hurt and you start to regret leaving your crutches behind, but you're halfway up the hill now, and to go back down is to admit defeat.

You hate admitting defeat.

It's pretty up here. You turn around, squinting down at the low tumble of buildings. From here, the school almost looks nice. It's a lie, but hey, that's humans for you. You think you can see Frisk now, running toward the bus stop, and you know you should text them, but you kind of don't want to. They'll find you soon enough. All they have to do is look up.

Besides, you never get a chance to be alone. It's good, really, because when you're alone, you don't do so hot. You get nightmares and night terrors and flashbacks. You still remember waking up and running off in the middle of the night in a blind panic. It's a miracle Asriel and Frisk chased after you and you kind of hate them for it because it means they care about you.

You turn to hike through the flowers a little more and freeze.

It's funny because your vision isn't necessarily all that great (and you think you need glasses too, but you don't want to bring it up because Mom has enough to worry about with the rest of your shitty health), but you identify them at once.

The whole field is dotted with buttercups.

They double, then triple, and you can't believe you're crying over this. You can't believe your legs are shaking so hard, you end up sitting down before you fall down, and you can't believe your fingers have stretched out, the tips of them hovering just over buttercup petals.

_Don't be so stupid,_ but you can't help it, you remember the bitterness coating your tongue, you remember heaving into a basin and recoiling from the blood streaks, and most of all, you remember the  _pain_ -

It's great because it's not like you didn't  _know_ poisoning would be a shitty way to go. You just never expected it to be  _that shitty_ , and you don't realize that you've got a buttercup squashed between your fingers until you hear footsteps thudding behind you, and suddenly, Frisk and Asriel are there, skidding to a stop next to you, and there are paws unfolding your fingers with more gentleness than you thought possible.

"Chara?" Asriel peers into your face and you're startled to see he's crying.

"Crybaby," you husk, but it doesn't get more than a watery smile out of him. He throws the buttercup away like it's burned him, although you know monster paws are so much tougher than human hands. Then again, this has to be pretty shit for him, too? Hits from the past, Golden Oldies with a new meaning. You laugh at that, but it hurts your throat.

"Are you okay?" Frisk bursts out. They look worried, scanning your face, and you think they're checking to see if you ate any.  _Of course I did, I'm a complete idiot,_ you want to snark, except you can't honestly remember anymore. Your mouth burns and you don't know if it's old pain or new. Pollen tickles your nose and you sneeze, turning your head at the last second so you don't spray snot right in Asriel's face.

"Come on," Asriel says, helping you to your feet. It hurts, but you don't care, because this hurt isn't like the buttercups. Not exactly, and right now, you'll take any difference you can get.

"They shouldn't have these behind a school," you say, but you don't know who you're telling. "Like, that shit's dangerous."

"I'll get Mom to call the superintendent," Frisk tells you, insistently tugging on your sleeve to lead you back down the hill. 

"I just wanted to see a fucking field," you tell them. You start to cry, but you ignore it because tears aren't important. Not yours, anyway. "It looked pretty. Like Mt. Ebott kind of."

"Yeah, it kind of does," Asriel says, nodding. His eyes are still damp, tear tracks down furry cheeks.

When you get back to the bus stop, Frisk stoops down and hands you your abandoned crutches, still lying there where you left them. Your face reddens.

"Thanks," you say. It's not just for the crutches.


End file.
